River Eyes
by Shinju Wyrde Heterodyne
Summary: Sequel to Crafted of Fire; when a new Priestess of Seiryuu is chosen, she must repair the mess that Endless Night created, rescue her friends, and keep her body her own.
1. Chapter 1

River Eyes

Cho holed herself up in the back of the library, sitting with a book in her lap. It was an encyclopedia of martial arts, an improper subject for a member of this particularly prestigious school; where the girls were supposed to be delicate blossoms of beauty and grace.

Cho didn't feel that she had beauty, but she had grace. She knew that, from the way she had danced from when she was seven. Before that, as her mind slipped back to the time before the darkness, the fear that made her not want to sleep.

She shook her head, her black hair hanging in a short, boyish style around her pale face, naturally highlighted with blue-green, giving it an almost opalescent appearance. Her eyes were distinctly Japanese, and yet they were of a bright, electric blue color. She sighed, shifting in her seat as her eyes followed the kanji in the book.

She was dressed in the school uniform; a sweater with the school seal on it and a knee-length skirt with knee-high black socks and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. But, the Mary Jane's were scuffed, the socks were ripped, the skirt was slit in places almost to her thighs and she had torn the sleeves off of the sweater.

Her lips were covered in dark lipstick, her nails in a chipped black polish and there was a black leather collar to match the rest of her outfit, with long silver spikes around it.

But, there was a piece of jewelry that seemed out of place, the delicate bracelet that she wore on one wrist. It was a small silver chain, but it had aquamarine and jade studded into it. She looked at it before rubbing it against her skirt.

A backpack rested on one shoulder – she had been planning on running home to her mother's people. She'd start in Romania, and then go from there. Travel until she found them. Or, if she never found them, she'd die on the road.

_Better there than here, in this God forsaken place, _She thought bitterly. She had been planning to run, but a particular book had distracted her, the one that had sat next to her left elbow. She was a little frightened of it, hating having choices made for her. But, still, that book screeched at her, _open me, open me, I want to be opened!_

Cho's eyes slipped back to the red leather book in silence, her encyclopedia completely forgotten. Why did it reek of spiritual force, a force that threatened to take her body from her this instant? What kind of a book was it? She picked it up, sliding her fingers over the cover.

Overwhelming sadness, anger, pain, assaulted her senses. Cries echoed in her ears before the book fell out of her shaking hands. She stared at it for a long time.

"_River eyes…"_ It called to her, _ "Come to me, little river eyes. I command you…come to me, river eyes…I command you… "_ Over and over, like a broken record. A bolt of cold fear stabbed through her as she found herself reaching for it.

She pulled herself back, rolling her eyes as she looked at the book from the corner of her eye. "Command all you want, I'm not going anywhere near you." She muttered sarcastically. Aware that she was talking to a book, an inanimate object. …But, also aware that she was speaking to a spirit inside a book, a spirit that wanted her to obey.

All of her grandmother's teachings made her ignore that book. And yet…her eyes slipped back to it. Her fingers touched the cover and warmth ran up her arm…warmth that made her draw back suddenly. It was rather sexual warmth that oozed into her, made her imagine a man to hold her and want her. A man with long blond hair, shining blue armor, and a pair of blue eyes that captured her as surely as any shackle. A pair of lips that tasted like candy and that underlying spice all men had, a pair of strong arms that crushed her to him…

She scooted away from the book. That had been…disturbingly specific. But, she didn't care so much anymore. After all, there was no man like that…not here, anyway. No, all anyone here wanted was a girl to lie on her back for them so that they could be able to said that they had touched Gypsy flesh, that she was the worst they had ever had, that she was the best they ever had; and their friends should try too – after all, she was easy.

Cho ran a hand through her hair, setting her cheek on the table. Was there no easy way out? The book still ordered her to return to it, promising her everything she desired if she should just open it. Yeah, right. That was what the vampire-spirit that had entered her said, and it had taken a full-scale exorcism to get him out. And did she get her parents back? Hell no.

Thinking back on it now, it was a pretty selfish and naive desire, to have her dead parents back with her, to take care of her. After all, one did not screw up the wheel of life just so that you could have someone back who was meant to die.

She took the book again, running her fingers over it. There was no response from it this time. It just sat there, cool and dusty in her hands, as she checked it over for some kind of seal or, heaven forbid, a demonic possession spell.

No such luck. Nothing so obvious. She looked down at the book again, one nail touching the wax seal. Not breaking it, just tempting whatever was inside of it. No response. She wasn't about to break it just to get one, though.

God, what the hell was she doing? She was going to get herself possessed again, get kicked out of school, and live off them.

All right, that was a lie. She never had and never would live off her mother's family. She did all the work that everyone else did. She kept track of the kids, danced, sang, drew and sewed. She did séances when asked; she did what she had to do to survive with them.

Why was she getting so scared over a book, again? She looked down at the innocuous red cover, before rolling her eyes and breaking the seal. Fuck it; let whatever it was come into her body.

Nothing happened, before there was a blinding blue-white flash of light. She covered her eyes, before she felt like she was falling. She screamed, hitting the ground before she twisted her ankle slightly. Not enough to do anything too permanent, but enough to make running a pain in the ass. She stood up, brushing herself off and looking around.

She looked like she had dropped into a history book of ancient China. Only, without all the grand opulence of the Forbidden City. No, this was all squalor and dirt and sketchy people.

"Hey there, sweetheart," A decidedly male and decidedly drunk voice purred to her. Speaking of sketchy people…Cho shifted her backpack on her shoulder, turning around and looking at him pointedly. He stood taller than she did, rugged and muscular. But, he had three matching buddies behind him. She smirked a little. Just enough to even the odds.

"Before you ask, no, I don't want to have a drink or any fun with you or any of your equally pungent friends. God knows what I'd catch." She'd have flipped her hair for good measure, but she didn't have enough hair. The men looked at one another, before laughing and stepping forward.

"Playing hard-to-get, are we?" Their drunken leader asked, stepping forward. She arched a brow, before taking a stance. They laughed at her, as if she were a little wisp of nothing. The fact that she was favoring one ankle did not make them worry about her any more than her determined expression had.

They got the message really quick when she delivered a perfect roundhouse to Thug #1's face, breaking his jaw. He flew across the ground, his neck twisted with the whiplash. The other two fell in her flurry of fast feet and fists.

Unfortunately, that was when the other ten assholes that had been hiding decided to jump out. She rolled her eyes with a quiet, "La dracu'," before shifting her stance. "Alright boys, let's dance."

--

Nakago stepped onto a highly unlikely scene, one he had not been expecting. He had been expecting to find a fainted Priestess and a set of brigands he could destroy – a Priestess he could manipulate, the way he manipulated everyone else.

What he found was not a Priestess, but what might have been a War Goddess descended to Earth. He fought to keep his expression neutral, as he looked her over. She was taller than most of the women he had seen in this part of the world, her black hair shorn off, showing the curve of her face, her neck, and her shoulders. The sun shone on blue-green that laced through the black, making it seem to change shades every time she moved. Her skin, and he could see quite a bit of it, was a pale tan, as if she had worked out in the sun and then been shut away.

She turned, looking at him and arching one perfect brow. Her face looked as if it had been sculpted as the vision of beauty. She had cherry-petal lips, and eyes of the clearest blue he had ever seen. Almost like his mother's eyes. He ignored the thoughts that came with it. He was distracted as she spoke.

"Well, are you going to come at me, or sit up on your high horse all day?" She asked, taking a strong stance and motioning him towards her, "I can fight my way out of town if I gotta, Mister. I just wanna get this over with."

He quirked a brow at her and her attire. There was no doubt that she came from another world. Her shirt had no sleeves, and he could see a bracelet against the curve of her delicate wrist. It was silver, with blue and green stones that seemed to glow and push him away from her. The shirt hugged her curves, from where she had been sweating, tracing the curves of her breasts, her thin waist, before resting just at the tops of her hips.

She had lost one of her black shoes, the corresponding black stocking ripped about to mid-calf and showing a slightly swollen, bruised ankle. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he saw the bruise, before he dragged his eyes back up her long legs. Her skirt, rather than come down to even her knees, had been shredded and he could see little parts of her pale hips through it. He forced his eyes back up to her face.

"Take a picture, Blondie," She rolled her eyes, "It'll last longer. We gonna do this or not?"

Nakago climbed off his horse, calm, cool, collected. "My Priestess," He forced a bow to this deliciously haughty girl, the girl who had dared to challenge him to battle.

She blinked a moment, before running a hand through her hair. "Alright," She shrugged. "Would you stand up when you talk to me? Do you have any idea how weird it is to have you talking to my twisted ankle?"

Ah, yes, that bruised and swollen ankle. How had she done it? Perhaps on her descent? He had heard that sometimes it could be a little jarring – not quite the gentle descent everyone expected. She leaned down, before crouching in front of him. She was still slightly shorter than he was and her shirt was so loose that, had he been so inclined, he could have seen down the front of it and at her chest.

But, he was not so inclined, looking at her eyes instead. "Allow me to escort you to the Palace, my Priestess," He forced a smile, before offering her his hand.

"Cho," She responded, taking his hand before standing up with him. She looked up into his eyes and he saw himself looking back into hers, for a long time. "My name's Cho."

"Cho, then, He purred, unable to keep his smile from turning to a smirk. How apt the name of 'butterfly' was, he would help this ordinary fighter-girl transform into the woman to summon Seiryuu, and give him everything he wanted.

She looked over his shoulder. "I see a flaw in your plan, Mister," She pointed out, "There's only one horse here."

"I was not expecting…company," He smirked a little wider, "You shall have to ride with me."

She took a step back at him, a twinge of fear in her eyes that made his heart twinge, before she nodded, disguising it by running a hand through her hair. "Alright, lead on." She folded her hands behind her head, before walking towards the horse, trying hard not to limp.

He picked her up without thinking about it, but then knew he should not have. As much as he tried to cut himself off from his instincts, his emotions…having her warm body against his chest, smelling the scent of cinnamon and spices in her hair…

"That a sword on your belt, or are you just happy to see me?" She asked sarcastically. "Put me down, I can walk."

He stopped a minute, looking back at her as she glared up at him. She finally struggled free of his arms, limping calmly over to his horse before swinging on. She had a good seat; she must have been used to it. She held the reigns carefully, before she looked over her shoulder at him. "You coming or not?" She asked.

Nakago sighed, shaking his head before swinging on behind her. The horse whinnied a soft protest, but she murmured something to it in a foreign language and it seemed to calm, as he plucked the reins out of her slightly calloused hands. She glared at him a minute, before rolling her eyes, shifting the pack from her back to rest in her lap before she looked back at him. He urged the horse forward, towards the palace.

"So…" She started, a little nervously, "…You got a name, or am I supposed to call you Handsome Stranger for the duration of my time here?"

He looked down at her, before she shrugged. "I mean, I don't mind, it is pretty apt, but- "

"Nakago, " He finally answered, "Call me Nakago, milady."

"Nakago… " She agreed, before nodding. "Sounds good to me."

Of course it would. She didn't know his legend, the legend of the Coming Curse. An old wives' tale once used simply to frighten children to obedience. Until he had come along.

He shook it off, hearing her hum a little as she looked ahead. Towards the temple that loomed in the distance. There was something about it that seemed to draw her in, like a moth to the flame.

The Temple of Seiryuu, the dragon god of Water. Rival to Suzaku, the start of the war between Konan and Kuto – the reason so many had been wounded or died.

Cho looked briefly at her bracelet, as if it were going to give her a sign, before holding her pack closer to her chest. Like a comfort object, as she struggled to keep her own face neutral. Unlike him, she was obviously not used to it. Her face was empty and stony, yes…all but for her eyes. They seemed lost, childlike and sad.

"Is there something…wrong, milady?" He deigned to ask, though cursed himself as he did so. Her emotions were no concern of his, but to use against her. She simply shook her head, tightening her grip on her bag.

"It's…it's nothing." She looked towards the palace as they approached. He had to fight to keep from grinding his teeth, his fists gently tightening on the horse's reins as they rode closer. Instead of prying, however, the girl set a calming hand over his. He looked down, before looking back at her.

She shrugged, drawing her hand back before they rode up towards the stables. Nakago dismounted first, his hands at her waist as he set her on the ground.

She looked up at him and gave him possibly the most virginal blush he had ever seen in his life. Not that he had shared his company with many a virgin. Still, it made him tighten his hands a little, not wanting to send her in to that pig of an emperor, the man who would degrade her and – without Nakago's protection, of course – rip the wings off of this beautiful butterfly…metaphorically, of course.

"Uh, Nakago…?" Cho looked up at him seriously, bringing him back to the present, rather than letting him remain in an alternate future. "You're kind of digging your very sharp fingernails into my sides."

He released her waist, silently nodding. He did not apologize, especially not to someone he planned on using later. She looked at him, arching a brow, before shrugging and muttering a, "Jee, I'm sorry, Cho, " under her breath.

Soi stepped out of the stables, casting a curious eye at the strange girl, before she dropped to one knee. "My priestess, " She greeted ominously.

"Would people stop doing that?!" The girl limped forward, standing Soi up, before pointing a finger at her, "My name is Cho. You call me that, or you get a busted nose." She glared at Nakago, "You, too."

"As you wish, " Nakago murmured with a small smirk. Cho turned her nose to the air with haughty dismissal. This might have been a little haughtier if she had not then stepped forward and fallen on her face.

Soi helped her to her feet, giving Nakago a little look of surprise, before moving her inside the palace. Promising her new clothes, bandages for her ankle, all the things she needed.

Nakago stood back, taking in the situation. It could certainly be worse.

--

Cho wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that everyone was fawning over her like she was some kind of princess, or the fact that the one man she had met that she was terribly interested in was very attached to this other warrior, Soi.

She figured it was the former, as she sat there in her bath, one foot held out while a few ladies in waiting bound up her ankle to keep her from injuring it further. After all, she had never loved attention – unless it came with money – and she had never really cared about men.

Cho had once been asked if she was so militant that she had joined "the other side." To which she replied no, because women were crazy and she would never be able to do anything fun anymore.

From being bathed by possibly some of the most beautiful women she had ever seen Cho had been handed off to some more goddesses in thin silk to be dressed. Well…sort of.

Instead of giving her back her shredded uniform – she thought she heard it burning outside – they instead dressed her in something they called a dress. She went along with it for their sake, as they very nearly shoved her in to see the emperor and Nakago.

She thought she saw Nakago stiffen a little, and the emperor almost fell off the divan on the dais. The emperor reminded her of the guys in the alley earlier, but with a crown on his head and a little bit of silk on him as well. What was it with these people and wearing as little as possible? It wasn't even terribly warm.

Not that her, cough of sarcasm, dress helped any. It was sleeveless for one thing, open to her collarbone for another, and only came down to her knees with slits almost to her hips. It clung to her, which she was sure was not hiding anything she wanted to hide, and buttoned down the front which screamed "easy access." Still, it was a piece of art. For one thing, it was light blue-green brocade, with a large dragon and flower patterns embroidered into it.

She figured she should bow, but the length of the skirt made modesty say no. It did not help, when the emperor motioned her towards her, with the crook of one chubby finger.

Cho stepped forward, towards the side of the divan. "Turn around, " He purred; licking his lips, "I want to see all of you."

Oh, he could not be for real! She looked at Nakago, whose eyes smoldered with rage as he looked at the man on the divan. Still, she slowly turned, letting him see how the dress looked.

"The dress looks good." She saw him pull back his hand to give her behind a smack, and she caught his wrist as he did so.

"Why don't we get into my duties as priestess, huh? We can decide whether or not to get grabby later." She calmly stepped down, releasing his greasy wrist. He looked at her, his eyes wide, before he made a little 'humph' and motioned to Nakago.

The blonde stepped forward and Cho almost swooned. She managed to keep on her feet, though. A swoon, on these floors, could end up being quite deadly. Not to mention giving everyone a lovely look at her under-roos.

"You are to find the seven Seiryuu warriors, my brothers in the stars, " Nakago motioned to himself, "So that we may summon Seiryuu and you may gain three wishes, with which to do as you please. It is…generally appreciated, however, if you would save at least one for the country of your patronage."

_I bet it is,_ She thought, but nodded. "Sounds good to me. So, where are we headed first?"

Nakago was, yet again today, surprised and a little shocked by his priestess.

For one thing, she had willingly dressed in the attire the emperor had picked out for her, something that would have been guaranteed to – by the look of the blush when he had put hands on her – offend her maidenly modesty.

And yet, she had stepped into the throne room looking more like a goddess than she had when he had found her. The dress had clung deliciously to her curves, leaving very little to the imagination. Her skin had been scrubbed clean of any dirt that had dared cling to her during her fights, her long legs bare to her tiny – one splinted – ankles. Blue silk shoes cradled delicate feet.

Not only had the emperor had the audacity to look her over like a side of meat, he had almost touched her. Touched Nakago's ticket to revenge. If he had made contact, the blonde was prepared to jump-start his plans.

But, Cho had stopped him, calmly demanded her duties, and then ordered they get started. No meal, no rest, not even a request for new clothes passed her lips. She was quite willing to ride into the wilderness as she was, willing to fight off an entire country of salivating men, in order to get this done and over with.

He had taken charge, making sure that she got all the necessary things – including rest for her ankle. They would not move out for another week, not until the bruises started to fade and she could walk normally again.

She protested, he had silenced her protests with kindness. She took his favors, reluctantly. As if she was afraid of him. She was right to be, and yet…

…he didn't want her afraid. He needed her to trust him, not to fear him.

So, instead, she locked herself in her room and worked on "homework, " something from her world that she had brought with her. She said it was because she needed her education.

Nakago didn't understand why, she would not be around long enough to put that education to use.


	2. Chapter 2

Cho Dorina, at the moment, was sitting in her tent on her stomach, half-nibbling a plate of food, with a pencil in her free hand. She had her headphones over her delicate ears, music pounding straight into her brain as she worked on her algebra. A cold wind blew in the open flap of her tent and she just pulled her fur coat a little tighter around her.

Her front teeth caught her bottom lip as she stumbled over a particularly hard problem, before she popped another piece of food in her mouth and started to work again. Long, thin fingers - thief's fingers, her parents had always called them - brushed a few locks of her hair out of her eyes. Long-ish nails were sculpted perfectly, painted over with black nail-polish. What looked like a black leather, studded dog-collar was visible on her neck. Cho sighed, closing her eyes and setting her pencil down on her paper, before holding up her hand in front of her and looking at the bracelet on her wrist.

It had been a gift to her from her father, before he'd died. Cho looked up before she climbed out of her bed, gathering up her algebra homework before pulling off her fur coat and reaching into her trunk for her clothes. She shivered, closing the flap to her tent before starting to pull on her underwear, bra, and then her over-clothes. A dark green turtleneck sweater with big bell sleeves and a black pair of bell-bottom jeans.

Pulling off her headphones, she ran a brush briefly through her hair. Yeah, she looked okay. Except for the fact that she still felt like she had the word Roma stamped on her forehead. Cho rubbed her forehead with her wrist, as if attempting to get the invisible word off. All she managed was to make a little red streak on her skin.

It was hard getting used to the fact that no one knew what a Roma person was here. Not when she had moved back home to Japan and been stared, pointed at, jeered at for months because of it. She looked back at the bracelet on her wrist, before shaking her head.

Well, no time like the present. She stepped out of her tent into the snow, looking around at the bustling camp site. Wondering which of the Seiryuu Seven she was finding today, way up here in the cold mountains where she could swear she was getting frostbite just by thinking about how cold any of her appendages were. She looked over towards _his_ tent.

And here he was, Mr. Sunshine himself. Nakago, her bodyguard, who was dragging her all over the big blue marble to find the other six Seiryuu warriors. Well, five.

Cho sighed, picking up her bags from inside her tent. Well, this meant they were breaking camp, despite the icy wind that was blowing, fortelling some kind of terrible danger. Anyone who fell behind got left behind to freeze to death. It was a hard rule, but she could bear with it. Just like travelling with the others again.

For a minute, the half-Roma priestess let her mind wander back, to travelling around with her mother's family, after the woman's death at the hands of a deranged madman. Those were good days; she could dance and sing and draw and sew in peace.

But, she didn't let the thought last long, finally pulling on her coat and starting to help break camp. So the others stared at her funny, big deal. So they told her to wait, because she as the priestess shouldn't be doing manual labor like the rest of them. She gave them a wierd look, before stating for what seemed like the millionth time, "I'm a member of the party first, priestess second." and then telling them to move their asses and let her help or they would be on the receiving end of her famous right hook.

The right hook that had broken the nose of a captain the first time he had tried to touch her. The right hook that had broken the jaw of a lieutenant that had tried to touch her. There was a small pattern here. The right hook had become like a legend

So, that tended to get her what she wanted. Granted, she didn't like having to threaten them into letting her help, but...well, if it worked, it worked.

Camp was broken, and Nakago stepped forward. The legion fell into ranks before him, almost afraid of him. She didn't care, finishing up the last of camp.

"I leave in five minutes. If you wish to live, you will follow me. The priestess and my lieutenant Soi will ride with me. The rest of you bring the gear and take up the rear. Remember, he who falls behind...is left behind."

Cho looked at Nakago from the corner of her eye, shifting her bag on her shoulder, pulling her hood up around her face. Great, a bodyguard who followed the Pirate Code. Absently, she wondered if he followed the whole thing - including parlay and 'take everything, give nothing back' - before she blew softly on her fingers. They were about half-frozen, even through her fur mittens.

"My lady..." One of the men handed the reins of her horse to her. Cho looked over at him with a small smile.

"Thanks." She swung up fluidly. She didn't even bother sitting side-saddle, petting her horse's neck quietly. Murmuring something in her mother's tongue, to calm the skittish animal down. The poor thing was still scared of her after all this time. They had bought it a few towns ago, but the thing had taken one look at her and freaked. It was just the only animal of reasonable size for her.

Cho looked back at Nakago. Debating whether to ride with Mr. Sunshine, master of all those who claimed to have a stick up their asses, ooooooooooooor...she looked a second back at all the other members of the legion. The men she had gotten moderately close to, over this whole journey.

Nakago didn't give her time to choose. He rode alongside of her and gave her a look. "Priestess...we don't have time for this. They will catch up."

Soi rode around the other side. "Early reports say that we have a group of bandits up ahead. Half a day's ride. They are posing as a resting house for people who need to get out of the storm. They are robbing the men blind and…" She gave Cho a soft look, as if worrying about her poor, virgin ears,"…Taking women to bed." She finally added.

Nakago smiled. He didn't feel right unless he had a reason to kill. "I see. We will deal with them. Half a day's ride and then tell the men to loot the house and the food stores. I will deal with these...bandits."

"Nakago-sama, there's twenty of them!" Soi protested.

"That'll just make it fair..." He replied, looking into her eyes. She knew better than to try and get in the way of a battle.

Cho looked back at him a second, before rolling her eyes. "Uh-huh." Was all she said. Then, she seemed to have an epiphany – a common thing around his priestess, who was constantly absorbing the traditions of this world, as if they were her own."Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a second..." The wind blew her hood off, ruffling her hair around her face as she shivered. He tried not to look at her beautifully flushed cheeks. "Isn't one of the Suzaku boys the leader of a group of bandits?" She looked at Soi, avoiding him,"Or am I way off?"

Soi smiled. "Very sharp, priestess." She praised. The two seemed to have come to a female understanding along the way."The one called Tasuki is leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. However as we understand it, he has...other things on his plate as it stands. Our scouts believe this is the remnant of a once powerful group called the Endless Night..."

Nakago sneered. "No matter. We will crush them the same as anyone else. MOVE OUT!"

The travel was hard, and the wind was against them. The blizzard actually got worse as the came lower down the mountain. About five hours later, the legion came upon a four story brick house.

"There has to be at least 15 rooms in this place," Soi screamed above the howling wind.

"My Lord, the men are tired and the blizzard is getting worse. We should stop to rest." One of the captains added.

Useless, weak individuals. "Fine, though this is the house. My orders stand." And he stepped inside the house.

The men rushed Nakago to their own demise. He was an instrument of death. If there was ever a drug that got this Prince of Ice on a high...it was the feeling of blood against his skin. None of the men were a match for him, even the ones that tried to attack him from behind. The 'Star of Retribution' shone brightly...blowing them to bits and flinging thier entrails everywhere. Nakago, finally satisfied with his work, walked out of the house looking at the legion.

"It seems our hosts have made a mess, ladies and gentlemen. Clean it up."

Most of the Leigon laughed, but Soi had never gotten used to seeing Nakago like this. His hair was streaked with blood, his armor was soaked, and it covered his face like war-paint.. "Nakago-sama..."

"Cho, we need to speak...now." His voice was cold, as he watched where his dark-haired priestess was huddled close to a small fire.

--

"Not until you clean up." Cho didn't turn around. She got queasy at the mere though of blood, looking at it and she was going to faint. Guaranteed, no questions asked. And she honestly did not feel like fainting into the fire, when she was just starting to thaw out.

She extended her hands toward the fire, flexing her fingers as she felt them again. No frostbite, thank God. She scooted a little closer to the flames, trying to ignore the red stains in the snow that she knew were behind and/or beside her. She felt her stomach lurch, but didn't let it show. Blood, guts.

Ew.

"I don't have time for this, Cho." He picked her up by the scruff of her coat's collar, like a disobedient puppy and took her into his tent that was set up as the men cleaned up the house.

He sat her down and started to remove his armor, using a washcloth to clean himself of his victim's blood. "We need a heading, priestess. You alone know where the rest of the Seiryuu Seven are...what are you picking up?"

Cho took in his body for a second, before remembering that he was not only not interested, but all gory. She turned her back on him; face flaming as she tried to focus. Her eyes closed as she pushed racy little fantasies of her with her bodyguard out of her brain and back into her subconcious. Bad brain, bad.

Finally, her eyes opened. "In the house," Cho replied, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice,"There's a chamber in the bottom, a basement if you will. He, she, or it, should be down there." That wasn't so difficult, was it? More fantasies interrupted her thoughts, insisting that it was that difficult.

Bad brain, bad! Naughty, naughty brain!

Nakago dried out his hair and stood in the nude as he looked for a tunic. Completely oblivious as to what was going through Cho's mind "The house...a special chamber. I see. Possibly to keep an animal chained up. You need not worry, the blood is gone, priestess...hand me that blue tunic in front of you."

All this, and he was worried about her aversion to blood. Perfect.

Cho picked up the tunic and, without turning around, flung it in the vague direction of his head. "Something like that, yeah." She folded her hands behind her head,"Can I...go now?" Her face was already tomato red and she had to really think about what to say in order to keep from saying anything...stupid. Or X-rated. Or both.

A hell of a lot of bad body-guard innuendos flashed through her head. Cho was pretty much ready to give up altogether and just haul ass outside. She had no idea why, of all the young men in the legion, she was lusting over Nakago. A blonde ice god who got his kicks from killing people…or dicking them over.

"Is it not custom for the priestess to spend time with her warriors?" Oh, gods, his voice was like some kind of evil hell in and of itself. Promising her without words long nights of skin on skin."You act as if you are…embarrassed to look at me…"

Cho was silent for a long few minutes. Then, finally - after he'd had a few moment to get decent - she turned around. "Only when you're naked." She explained, running a hand through her hair, before looking back at him,"I honestly don't know what kind of customs there are for priestesses here. I mean…this is the first time I've ever had to do any of this…"

--

Nakago, now dressed, smirked. "That is the only one I know of, priestess. We are at your beck and call. However, I must maintain an image of strength." Though, from what he had heard, she had fortified herself with an image of strength as well."Half of these men in my legion would rape and discard you...if they didn't fear me. I do what I can to keep you safe...and you seem to resent me for it." He was pulling her in now, wanting to make her ready to do anything he wanted.

…anything he wanted. He paused, pushing some of his more…primal thoughts from his mind. He needed her virgin and untouched, no matter how tempting she seemed to be at this time.

Cho shook her head. "I don't resent you for anything. I would even like to thank you for watching my back so much of the time." She looked up at him for a long time, blue eyes on blue eyes. They were a startling kind of blue, the kind of blue he expected to be of Seiryuu's pure power. "You and your men don't have to treat me like I'm some great messiah come to save you from grave peril. I understand that I'm supposed to summon Seiryuu and wish for peace on this world..." She paused, for a moment catching her bottom lip between her teeth, making it a little red, a little swollen, like she had just escaped from an impassioned kiss, and he was sorely tempted to give her one himself."...but, honestly? I'm just a normal girl who got lucky."

"No," Nakago stated, to himself as well as to her. To hold himself back. "While you are the priestess, you are not bound by the laws of Kuto or that fat pig of a man that calls himself ruler. Every man in my legion is loyal to _me, _not the Emperor. I have no desire for peace, my lady. I am a soldier, I am jaded...notions of peace and love die in the face of tragic reality."

Damn nightmares...coming in the day time again. Nakago started to waver a bit, as visions of his past came for him. She blinked in confusion, before stepping forward. Her hand touched his arm, that minor contact seeming heated with flame, but he tried to ignore it, to focus on her words. But, his eyes dropped to her mouth, not so much to hear her voice.

"...lay down, Nakago, I can take care of the rest of this. You look like you're gonna faint." She ordered, her hand tightening a little on his arm. And yet, through the feeling of her contact, the scent of her, he still saw…

...the blood...his mother screaming...his house on fire....'The Star of Retribution'...the blood...on his hands...

He managed a quiet "fine," before he faded into the black hell of nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stubborn ass-hat, aren't you?" She asked his unconscious form, before muttering something to herself and picking him up. It was a bit of effort to drag him into his bed, but she managed it.

Cho touched his blonde hair a moment, fingers lingering there before she stood and walked out. Hoping the cold wind would help her clear her head.

It didn't. She looked back at the other men, before sighing. "One of the Seiryuu stars is in a room under that house. We're going in, and we're going to bust them out. Who's with me?"

A roar of approval went up from most of the camp. Cho grinned, mostly to herself. Heeeey, this leader-thing wasn't so hard.

Soi walked over to Cho. "Nakago-Sama? What happened to him?" She was nervous, obviously.

"He's resting." Cho looked back at her, "Maybe you should check on him." She knew about Soi's ability to restore energy...and that Soi and Nakago were kind of an item. Cho set a hand on Soi's shoulder, before turning and walking back towards the house, a group of eager soldiers at her heels. And not just for a good look at her behind this time.

As they entered the house, the smell of blood and ash was everywhere. Her stomach turned as she smelled the blood, but she didn't let it show as she walked towards where she could feel the other member of the Seiryuu Seven. Softly stomping on the floor.

The other men looked at her strangely, until she heard the hollow spot. Without thinking about it, she opened up the door and climbed down into the little room. "Helloooooo?" Cho called, before looking up, "Hey, you guys got a light?"

The rattle of chains was her answer, before a loud, threatening growl.

"My lady, perhaps we should get the General..." One of the boys called nervously. Cho turned from the light above her towards the growls and the sounds of the chains.

"No, no, wait..." She started to hum quietly. "Easy, easy. I'm here to let you out..." She whispered, holding out her hand in the darkness, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She hummed still, her voice echoing off the walls. Cho really wanted to believe that music could soothe the savage beast. Wanted whatever it was to be thankful for her kindness, repay her by _not_ eating her.

Yellow eyes trailed back and forth behind the bars, like a wolf...but the shadowed form was much bigger then any wolf had any right to be. Cho was willing to bet werewolf. At least half.

"Who.....are....you," asked a half-human growl, "And what do you want with one such as me?"

"My name is Cho. I am the Priestess of Seiryuu." Her fingers brushed the lock on the cage they had him in. She pulled a hair-clip out of her pocket and picked the lock. "I'm going to let you out...remember; I promise not to hurt you."

Cho looked directly into those yellow eyes without fear. "I just ask that you return the favor, it all." She smiled, opening the door and leaning her head against the bars, "What's your name, hon?"

"The others called me monster, freak, outcast. But one saw my scar and called me...Ashtare Star of the Unending Hunt..."

--

"Ashtare..." The beautiful one said his name, but he watched her carefully. The beautiful ones tended to hurt the worst. "I've been called a freak a lot, too." She looked at his eyes still, with blue eyes like the sky that had forsaken him for so long. "If you come with me, I'll make sure that no one else hurts you like this again. I promise you that much."

"The priestess of Seiryuu?" He asked, still watching her as he struggled to reach her. Humans broke promises, but this one…she smelled of pain, of betrayal herself, "The old one spoke of you, said that you would summon the sea dragon with...the help of the seven stars. I don't know how I could be of help to you, priestess. I'm just a freak of nature."

"I'm just a girl." She countered, holding out a hand of kindness toward him. "Come with me, Ashtare. I can't do this without you." Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, her pupils widening until they nearly swallowed up the blue. He almost whimpered, wanting to see the color of sky again. "Take my hand, and I'll get you out. You'll never have to see this place again."

Ashtare cautiously sniffed her hand, moving as far forward as his chains would allow. "You...would have me? Why?" The change came upon him as he changed back to a humanoid, howling and crying at the pain of it. He looked back at her, into her eyes, longing for the light so he could see that blue again. "If you would free me, priestess...I would be yours."

Cho felt her heart break when she saw him, nodding before she set her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. She moved over to the chain, sitting down next to his leg and searching for the lock. For a moment, her cheek brushed his thigh. She blushed bright red, finally finding the lock. Her clumsy fingers fumbled with it a moment.

Pulling her hair-pin out again, she started to pick the lock. Her cheek resting against his leg before the lock clicked open and the chain fell limply to the floor. She carefully stood, moving in front of him again and taking his hands in hers.

"We'll be topside in no time." Cho assured him quietly.

Ashtare looked her over again, almost jumping when her skin had brushed his. She was so…soft, so beautiful. How could she possibly want anything to do with a creature like him? "May I ask…the name of the woman who saved me?" He asked, his voice already hoarse. But, when she slid her hands into his, without fear, he felt his heart pound. He felt…safe, for once. She was all that was woman. Warm, inviting…and yet, protective of those she cared for. "My…my priestess…" He stammered, "I…"

He showed affection the only way he knew how. He leaned in and gave her the gentlest of licks on the side of her neck. "Thank you..."

He expected her to jerk away, to lock him away again for such an act. But, she and giggled a little. "That tickles..." She murmured, before giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. She sounded so…kind, so perfect when she giggled like that, and her smile…

…her smile had made him realize that there truly was beauty amongst the ugliness of this world.

"My name is Cho. You don't...have to thank me. No one should be locked up in a place like this." She looked around in disgust, before slowly leading him out. Out of his prison of fifteen years. Out of the land of his torture, his hell.

Cho. Even her name was…so simple, and yet, it fit her so well; fit his image of what woman should be.

Cho smiled, taking a step back, still holding onto his hands, taking a step back towards the thin shaft of light still shining down from the house above. He let his eyes adjust as he slowly helped her out. He did not expect to find men there, men with spears trained upon him and his priestess.

Ashtare felt threatened, but was more worried for his new friend, Cho. He picked her up like a bride and fiercely growled at the men with spears, slowly starting to grow in size and change into that large, yellow eyed dire wolf.

--

Cho's eyes widened, before she shook her head. "It's okay, it's okay." She had her arms around his neck, scared that he might drop her on accident. She tightened her arms around him, before she looked back at the legion.

"Put those away! This is Ashtare, one of the seven stars. Anyone who hurts him has to deal with me." Her eyes were icy, before they softened, "It's okay, Ashtare...they're not going to hurt you." She cooed, almost as if to a child, "It's alright, they were just surprised. They didn't expect anyone as big and strong as you to be stuck down there in that itty bitty cage..."

Unconsciously, she shifted to Roma, her mother-tongue flowing easily, soothingly off her lips, trying to calm him back down. She did not want more blood spilt, especially not on her account.

The legion lowered their spears, very slowly. Ashtare stopped mid-shift and started to shift back to his normal size. He gently put Cho down, but stood behind her, ready at a moment's notice to pick her up and protect her again. "I apologize for my....impulsiveness. I just thought...."

Cho shook her head, sliding her hand back into his again. His hand was warm, and oddly soft for the way he had apparently been treated. "No, it's not your fault. You just got a little surprised and scared is all." She smiled at him, before looking back at the legion. "Make up a bed for Ashtare in my tent. He stays with me from now on. Make some food for him, too."

Cho offered him another little smile, "I'll make sure they treat you right, hon." She winked at him a minute, surprised to see him actually blush.

"Yes, priestess," One of the lieutenants muttered, before he and the other men began to move around.

Some of the men went to secure rooms in the house for themselves while the others did as the priestess requested. Ashtare couldn't help but look outside, obviously terrified by the little white flakes outside.

"S-snow, yes? I haven't seen snow in....fifteen years. Priestess...I mean...Cho...may I...?"

"It's okay, you can call me Cho. I don't like having everyone call me 'priestess' anyway..." She looked at him, "It's okay, sweetheart. It's not going to hurt you." Cho bit her bottom lip, "You'll freeze if you go out like that, though." She looked around at some of the heavy curtains, before smiling.

"Ashtare, would you be a dear and get me one of those big velvet curtains?" She asked, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out what looked to be a mini sewing-kit. "I'm gonna make you some nice warm clothes."

In a flash, Ashtare climbed the walls, silent as a killer and as quick as cat. He collected some of the drapes and landed right next to Cho, kneeling and presenting them. "As my...Cho-Sama asks..."

His rescuer took them from him, setting out her needles and thread, before shaking her head. "Just 'Cho'." She stated, before picking up a needle and what looked like a good shade of thread. With a few careful rips, she had separated the drapes into sections she could work with.

While the others went about their work, Cho sat there, humming to herself and sewing away. By the time she was done, she had about a month's worth of clothes to keep Ashtare warm. "Done, finally." Cho flexed her fingers, sliding her needles and thread back into her pockets, before holding out a tunic and a pair of pants to him.

"Would you try them on for me?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

Ashtare looked nervous. "The others said finery was too good for the likes of me..."

He took the pants and looked them over. He finally nodded...and dropped his tunic right there. "I will wear Cho's gift."

Cho blushed, and her eyes shifted a moment, before locking on his face. He wondered why, as he pulled on the pants and the tunic. She was obviously trying to distract herself from something, starting to speak.

"It's not finery, hon. Believe me, if I had had all the stuff that I left in my tent, I could and _would_ make you finery." She smiled at him, "This is just until I get a chance to make something better. Something to keep you warm."

She looked briefly at the floor. "I...am honored, though...that you'll wear them..." She fidgeted a little, before slowly dragging her eyes back up to him. Wow, he was tall. He could put Nakago's glorious height of 6' omigod to shame.

Ashtare shakily changed, covering himself. The scars were horribly deep. This boy had been beaten and attacked without mercy. There was one particular scar that ran up his spine that looked as if people held him down. "I am in warm clothes now. I'm going to...snow..."

Cho's eyes widened as she stood. "Ashtare..." She whispered, reaching out before touching his shirt, where it covered that scar on his spine. "...what did they do to you, sweeting?" She asked, looking up at him, as if she could feel his pain. Her eyes filled with tears as she set her hand flat against his back.

She rubbed her eyes on the back of her hand, before forcing a smile and nodding. "I-I'll go out w-with you." Her voice shook, as much as she tried to stop it.

As they walked, Ashtare spoke, spoke of his treatment to this woman who had taken him from it all. "They came at my pack with spears and fire, killing all of my tribe...save for me. They held me down, fed me scraps and corpses of the men they killed. They got drunk and beat me, repeatedly. Every day, for fifteen years. Only the old lady was nice to me...they forced me to eat her when she passed away..."

Cho's hand flew to her mouth, tears spilling over her cheeks. He could only stare at her in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. She was warm, and soft as her hands had been. But, she caressed his hair, gentle and sweet. She was crying, crying for him.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." She whispered, tears flowing freely. She tightened her embrace, as if afraid letting him go would send him back, "...I wish I could've saved you, Ashtare..."

His eyes widened as he looked at her in shock. "Wh-why…why are you, crying, Cho?" He pulled away a little, setting a hand to her cheek. It was still soaked with tears. "Are you…c-crying for me?" He whispered, brushing her tears away, but more came. He didn't know what to do. "No one has…ever cried for me before." She looked away, but he turned her face back to his, "I am alright…because of you, Cho. So, don't cry, okay?" He forced a smile.

Cho looked up at him, for a long moment. "Ashtare, I..." She finally stopped herself and nodded. "Okay." She brushed the remaining tears away, "I won't cry." She smiled a little bit, genuine this time. "We'll head back to camp and get some food. You must be starving."

"Well...maybe a..." His stomach interrupted him and he blushed, "...maybe a little."

He then turned back towards the doors and took one step out into the snow. He stepped back, remembering how cold it is. He then took one step...then another and another, feeling the wind on his face.

She smiled, squeezing his hand a little. He was awfully warm, too, radiating the heat like a blast furnace. She walked with him, back to the camp. Praying that the almighty Nakago-who-has-no-heart-and-must-be-obeyed wouldn't freak about her new friend/guardian.

The two walked to the tent of the General. Soi came out and looked at the new person with Cho. "So this is him?" She asked, looking up at the were curiously. Ashtare looked a little nervous.

Cho nodded. "This is Ashtare. He stays with me." She looked a little worried then. "Is he...any better?" She asked, absently rubbing her bracelet against the side of her jeans, as if polishing it. Something in her heart obligated her to ask after Nakago.

Soi shook her head gravely. "I'm afraid not. He's broken out into a very cold sweat and shivers. I've been keeping him warm," she blushed, and Cho was mildly amused by the fact that Soi treated Cho like a nun. "But there's really no response. Most of the men think the winter chill has got him. They don't know about...Nakago-sama's nightmares..."

Cho had no idea what kind of nightmares he was having, but figured whatever it was was very bad. Still, she looked a little frightened at that, before she nodded. "C-can I see him? Please?" Cho took a step forward, before making sure that she still had Ashtare's hand. The last thing she wanted was to let go of the one who was slowly becoming her rock, her roots…a constant in her constantly changing life. "I know that I can't do a hell of a lot, but, I'd like to help him if I can."

Soi nodded. "I'll take Ashtare here to the food tent. He looks starved. Take care of him, Cho."

Cho gulped a second, looking back at Ashtare, before nodding and handing his large hand into one of Soi's delicate ones. "She's gonna take care of you for a minute, okay?" She asked, before she stepped inside the tent.


End file.
